


Body Check

by Ashida



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airport Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, eruren - Freeform, officer erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eren was feeling nervous as hell.  Jean pranks, hot border security officer guy and suspicious baggage because of Jean didn’t sound like a very good combination. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Check

**Author's Note:**

> let there be typos.

“Sir, please step this way for a bag search.”  

 

Dammit, there it fucking was, _again._

 

Eren _knew_ it was coming, could feel it in his angry bones, because no matter what festival it was, what sports game they were at or what border they were crossing, where he’d been or where he was going; it’d been this way since he hit maturity and grew some muscle.

 

Out of their entire group it was always him that got the pat down, always him that got his bags examined, his ID checked or his breath tested, every single _fucking_ time.

 

Did he have drunkard or delinquent written across his forehead or some shit? He was a personal trainer for fuck’s sake. It’d become the running joke in his crowd now, and it only made his resting mad face worse; the snickers and giggles heard by them all in the air port security check line said they still found it just as fucking funny this time as they did the first time and every other damn time after that. What a pack of bastards. Oh well, at least they always had the decency to wait for him because nothing ever came of it anyway, a few questions here and there, routine this, procedure that, blah blah blah, then he was free to go.

 

Normally it didn’t faze him, but right now he just wanted to get it over and done with as fast as possible so he could go home and sleep, catching a plane to the other side of the country for a massive music festival and back all in one weekend was taxing enough as it was – add on the heat exhaustion and dehydration from a weekend of too much drink, and maybe he _was_ a little pissed about it this this time.  

 

Whatever, it’d be over soon enough if he just chilled with it and answered all the same questions they’d asked on the way through, well, that’s what he _thought_ until he heard fucking Jean’s over the top nickering as he walked passed them all with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Haha, suck it, Eren, have fun getting searched.” That piece of shit muttered behind his hand with a sly eye and an air of victory like he’d just pulled the prank of all pranks, except this wasn’t something you fucking joked about!

 

“Jean, what the fuck did you do?!” Eren hissed under his breath as he rounded on his asshole friend, all the while the border security officers were trying to herd him to those interview rooms at the end of the line that he was suddenly a hell of a lot more reluctant to go to.

 

“Ha! Payback for drinking my last beer on Saturday night.” Came the whispered smirk that said this bag check wasn’t going to go like all the other bag checks he’d had.

 

“Jean fucking Krischtein -

 

“ _Sir_ , this way please.” A lofty voice cut in from behind to halt the impending ass whooping he definitely would have given Jean then and there, Eren turned with his hundred mile an hour heart beat because now he was definitely angry _and_ \- oh.

 

Okay. This way it was. Eren wasn’t gonna argue with that, because he would lose in 2 seconds flat.

 

The border control officer behind him now was towering and imposing, his very fucking presence alone enough to steer Eren towards the wall of doors with interview rooms behind each one at a quick pace, just so he could get away from those icy blue eyes raising goose bumps on his back.

 

For the first time since this bullshit started happening; Eren was actually feeling nervous as hell.  Jean pranks, hot border security officer guy and suspicious baggage didn’t sound like a very good combination.

 

Deep down in the reasonable part of himself that actually liked Jean-fuck-face-Kirschtein; he knew the fellow trainer wouldn’t do anything that’d get him in serious trouble, so now he was begging the real damn question of what Jean had actually done – he wasn’t nervous; he was downright goddamn terrified.

 

“Interview room four, right here, Sir.” the short, strawberry blonde female officer that initially spoke to him was gesturing to an open door, and Eren really, _really_ didn’t want to go in, but he could feel the frost on his back and the pressure in the air behind him from the blonde behemoth that looked fresh from the set of a Marvel film set and fuck, Jean had better hope he hadn’t gone too far this time or he was going to pound him into the pavement for this.

 

Before Eren could even stop to hesitate, to glare daggers at his friends who were happily going through the normal security processes without a care; a large hand splayed on the small of his back to push him through the threshold of the interview room, and woah, that was a bit more gentle than he thought it would be.

 

“I’ll take this one from here, Petra.” a suave voice drawled, un-emotive and professional. “If there are issues then Levi can deal with them for the time being.” Was this guy in charge or something? What was he doing a routine search on a 22 year old no body for then?

 

“Okay, Erwin sir, leave it to us.” The woman Petra dipped her head in acquiesce before closing the door behind them to leave Eren alone with the intimidatingly good looking border control officer wearing fitted black military pants that show cased his long thick legs, mid calf combat boots, and black officers shirt which complimented his ripped biceps nicely by being too tight around the arms, along with those buttons not being done up high enough because that fucking chest was staring right at him and of course Eren could appreciate those muscles. It was his job to do so!

 

The gold epaulettes on his shoulders had a rank Eren didn’t know how to make out because that shit was way too confusing unless it was on Call of Duty, the numbers 01/13 under the rank seemed to highlight his frame and the wicked power that those angled shoulders possessed.

 

The badge on his chest said Erwin Smith, commanding officer of Trost Air Border control, a big wig searching Eren’s bags of all things, a hot big wig that was definitely his type. Fuck.

 

“Do you have any identification, Mr …?” Mr Smith asked as he put on a pair of latex gloves, the snap of the rubber as he pulled it down over his wrists was freakishly foreboding, and rather than talk, Eren just got out his wallet and handed it over as his duffel bag was placed on the steel search bench in the corner. “Mr Eren Jaeger.”

 

“That’s me.” Eren confirmed with a nod, Jesus, he had butterflies, cos those infinite blue eyes were looking at his I.D then back up to him to check the likeness, and all Eren could do was squirm under the split second scrutiny. Normally he could figure them out, whoever searched him, sometimes they were good sports just filling in their pat down quota, sometimes they had a grudge against the young and had to be fun police, a couple copped a feel, and then promptly copped an elbow in the face cos Eren wasn’t gonna put up with that shit on top of it all. This guy though; he couldn’t place in any of the above. Secret assholes were always the worst, even if they were bangin’.

 

But his wallet was simply folded back up and placed on the steel table next to his things as Mr Smith looked at him again. “Where are you coming back from, Mr Jaeger?” and Eren _really_ couldn’t work him out, cos those eyes were locked on him in interrogating intensity, but that deep voice had no ice to it at all, no patronizing tone or bored note like this was a usual routine.

 

“Ah, back from Shiganshina.” Eren answered truthfully, and didn’t that guy need to write his answers down or record this for staff training purposes or whatever?

 

Apparently not, because all the routine questions continued, how long was he away for, for what reasons, did he come into contact with any illegal substances or narcotics in his time in Shiganshina, all of which Eren answered the way he should have.

 

Eren fidgeted though, because with each question they were getting closer and closer to checking his bag, and as much as he racked his damn brain he couldn’t think of a single thing Jean could have done, because anything was possible with that guy.

 

That was why when it was all said and done, and Eren had agreed to the bag search; that he felt sweat on his palms and his heart in his throat as the coarse sound of his duffel bag zip hissed in the small interview room, Mr Smith had a smile tugging at the corner of his lip, and Eren was gonna fucking kill Jean.

 

 

 

 

“Hmm, not illegal by any means, but interesting nonetheless.” Mr Smith chuckled, Eren’s heart skipped about 54 beats at the sound, and then promptly stopped as the border control officer pulled out a huge black dildo and a pair of lacy underwear from the inside of his bag, that wasn’t it though, oh no, Jean wouldn’t have stopped there, because there were karma sutra books, leather straps and cock rings, and they definitely weren’t in there when he’d packed up this morning!

 

Dying would be good right now, Eren groaned. “Oh my god, those aren’t mine.” He might not even have cared in front of any other security person, but in front of Mr Smith he definitely cared – a lot.

 

But Mr Smith was still chuckling, the amusement touching the corners of his eyes and sparkling in that vibrant blue gaze, “That’s what they all say, Mr Jaeger.”

 

 _Bury me now._ Was the only thought Eren had, because that was probably true, so instead he just buried his face in his hands instead and fought the blush on his cheeks, the faster this was over and done with the better, and then he’d never be coming through this airport ever again.

 

“So no one has tampered with your baggage, Mr Jaeger? Because if so then we take that matter very seriously.” It was mockery now, the hidden kind that made Eren want to curl into a ball in front of the hottest person he’d ever seen and play dead. Fuck Jean.

 

What could he say though; if he said his bags had been tampered with then what would happen? He just had to suck it up and get on with it, because sucking it up and getting on with it was one of the things Eren Jaeger did best. “No, it’s all fine.” Eren huffed as he sat back up and met those eyes head on once more, the small smile was still there, and at least Eren got to look at that as the rest of his stuff was rummaged through and then put back in his bag once nothing actually illegal was found.

 

“That’s everything, right? I can go now?” he was halfway up, ready to fucking bolt like never before when that smooth rumble of amusement came again. The shivers up his spine were real, and why oh, why did he have to meet someone like this under these circumstances, Mr Smith didn’t look that much older than him, 30 tops, and Eren was 22, it would have been a long shot but it wouldn’t stop him from trying.

 

“Hold on there, Eren.” And damn, the way his first name rolled off those lips made him want to sit back down again, there was no walled off expression there now, but a wicked heat that looked right through him, and Eren was seriously confused. “I still have to do the body search.”

 

With a mortified curse under his breath, Eren agreed and did as he was bid, so with his hands on the steel bench, Eren leant forward and fought back more blushes as Mr Smith’s hands explored him from the ankles up, and this wasn’t that vague pat down that you normally got, the one where they just gave a light pat over your clothes, oh no, this was hot-Marvel-border control guy with his gloves _off_ , caressing up under the bottom of his pant leg and squeezing his calves, then going up to run along his quads and in to pinch the tendons in his groin, this was a thorough fucking check, too thorough for Eren.

 

“Could you hurry it up? My friends are waiting.” Hurry it up before awkward, embarrassed boner made an appearance more like.

 

But those hands fucking _stopped_ in his pockets instead, flush against his thighs like that wasn’t right next to Eren’s most sensitive place right now.

 

Laughter came yet again, and finally Eren wanted to know what was so fucking funny, so he spun around ripping the hands from his pockets in the process and came face to face with Mr Smith who was standing way too close, “What’s so funny?” Eren deadpanned as he fought not to snap.

 

“You are.” Came the smooth response.

 

“Huh?”

 

“To tell you the truth, Eren, I heard your friend say something about getting your bags checked, and I must say you’re taking this like a champ.” The smile was there full force now, gentle and friendly, how he could have thought of him as cold earlier; Eren had no fucking idea.

 

He didn’t know what was worse now though, the fact that Mr Smith had gone along with it like some sick joke, or the fact that he would have thought all that bullshit Jean had put in his bag was his. This was turning out to be the worst bag check of all time. “So… that means you know those things aren’t mine, right?”

 

“That’s right.” Came the quick nod.

 

Eren couldn’t stop himself from relaxing against the bench in relief, “Thank god for that at least.”

 

His relief didn’t last long though, because the warmth in Mr Smith’s eyes spiked and his smile turned predatory as he closed in on the bench to cage Eren in with his perfectly sculpted arms either side. “I wouldn’t mind if they were yours, though.” Came the low drawl right in his face.

 

“Wh- sir?” and Eren could hardly fucking _breathe,_ let alone decipher what was going on now.

 

“Call me Erwin, that is if you want to get the last laugh over your friend Jean?” Eren wasn’t stupid, he could well tell what that sort of open suggestion meant, but processing it was another story, and Mr Smith, no, Erwin, used his hesitation to make it obvious. “We can finish off this search in a way that suits you, if you like. I’m sure your friend will be plenty jealous with the way he’s eyed me up both times you came through this weekend.”

 

Of course Jean would have the hots for someone like Erwin, their tastes were different but neither of them were blind. “Wait, you saw us go through last time?”

 

“Mm, I saw _you_ go through last time, so of course I was happy to check your things when I saw you this time, I would never have imagined this, though.” The soft sound of mirth was back, and it was hypnotizing in its proximity as Erwin kept eye contact with his azure gaze, “So, Eren, how do you want to finish this search?”

 

Well that to Eren at least was obvious, and he’d get back at Jean at the same time. Maybe this bag check was turning out to be okay after all. “Search me properly, Erwin.”

 

Erwin’s lip curled wickedly, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Soon enough he was breathless and biting at his bottom lip, because this search was really fucking thorough now, Erwin continued with his hands, roaming up the front of his shirt and tracing his muscles, back down to the waist of his pants, lingering there in their suggestiveness. They were rough on his skin with callouses of hard work and power, and they were downright goddamn magical.

 

Now that he wasn’t mortified, raging angry or in a rush to land his fist in Jean’s mouthful of teeth, Eren could be himself, because he was definitely gonna make the most of this. All those hands had done was roam, their faces inches apart with intimate threat, and he sure as shit wasn’t afraid to make the next move now.

 

Not with those eyes searching his, daring and patient all at the same time like they had all the time in the world and this wasn’t a security room at the fucking airport.

 

Erwin’s body was firm as he sat himself up on the bench and wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him close, he was hot, and just as toned as what Eren’s eyes imagined them to be, he smelt like authority and masculinity, all the things that drove Eren fucking crazy. “You forgot to check a couple of places.” And he couldn’t believe the absolute corny words coming from his mouth, and he couldn’t care either. Breathing right was hard enough as it was.

 

Hands went to his waist, pulling their hips flush and adding a pressure that had them both groaning at the obvious hardness in their pants.

 

“Where’s that?” Erwin’s voice was coarse in his ear, low enough to travel up Eren’s spine and coil in his gut.

 

He wasn’t bold enough to actually say it out loud, so Eren did the only thing he could think of, and the only thing he actually wanted right at that moment, with a slow roll of his hips and agonizing friction he made the first place obvious, and hearing Erwin’s breath stutter, seeing his eyes close in concentration for only a moment had Eren brave enough to say, “Down there, and… here.” With his last word he wound his arms around Erwin’s muscled neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

It was like flipping a fucking switch, like Erwin finally took it as permission to do as he pleased, because coherency was ripped from Eren in an instant as he was pushed down against the bench and kissed like the cliché ‘he’d never been kissed this way before.’

 

A hand gripped at his thigh and added even more pressure to their dirty dry rutting, and there was gonna be finger prints there tomorrow. The kisses were open mouthed and breathy, and he only respite he got was when Erwin moved down to his neck, nipping and kissing, and there was gonna be marks there tomorrow too. Oh god.

 

Erwin kept going though, pushing his shirt up and kissing at his chest, sucking his nipples as he palmed at Eren’s jeans in the most comprehensive body search ever. All he could do was bury his hands in that blonde hair, hold on and try to keep his voice in.

 

“Haaa, fuck.” Was all he could hiss as gentle kisses kept getting lower, and lower, he was aware of Erwin undoing his pants and pulling his briefs down only for a moment, there was no teasing and no mucking around though, and there was no such thing as keeping his voice down as Erwin’s hot mouth took him in inch by inch, lips dragging down and tongue circling the head of his dick with mind blowing skill.

 

In the back of his own mind he heard his kiss rough moan spill from his lips as he arched against the bench, the cold steel pressing back against his shoulders and Erwin’s soft hair gripped in his fingers.

 

A controlling grip braced his hips, short nails digging in their half moon shape, Eren wasn’t gonna last long like this at all, because Erwin’s tongue trailed up the underside and laved at the tip before he took him all in right to the back of his throat, over and over, Eren’s hips bucking against the hold on him the closer he got to desperation.

 

With every muscle taught and his chest heaving; he threw his head back with eyes scrunched shut and held on, the hot coil in his gut getting tighter as was the grip he had on Erwin’s hair.

 

It all served as encouragement for Erwin though, because he only got faster, more precise and utterly fucking amazing, “Nngh, I’m… getting close, wai-” was all Eren could huff out, wrecked like he’d already been fucked.

 

With one last pass of those lips right down to the hilt, Erwin took him all in once more and swallowed as he did so, the hot sensation sending Eren over the edge; he rolled his hips helplessly as his orgasm drowned out all reason.

 

Shamelessly he fucked that hot mouth with slow rocks of his hips, it drew out waves of bliss that travelled through his body and made his toes curl tight in his shoes, and Erwin fucking _milked him,_ sucked him back down with deliberate passes of his lips until Eren had stopped his desperate attempts for it to _never_ stop.

 

Boneless and spent, a blissed out Eren relaxed against the bench and unthread the hair in his fingers to let Erwin up. “… Holy shit.” Was all he could say as he fought for breath.

 

As coherency came back to him breath by breath, he realized his pants had been done up, and gentle tugs of his shirt back down his stomach pulled his attention back to Erwin, who was standing between his legs still, his hair was a mess, a fucking hot mess, his lips wet and eyes hungry – but he was definitely winding this thing down, not up.

 

But before he could say anything, or even offer to return the favor, he was silenced by a thumb running along his lip, gently moving down to his jaw and Eren couldn’t help but lean into the touch and sigh as he closed his eyes, cos who would have thought a random blow job from a hot air port guy could be so emotional?

 

“Good enough search for you?” the voice was husky now, soft and endearing like he was making sure Eren was okay, and he was okay alright, confused but okay.

 

“Mmm, sorry about your hair.” Eren lied; he wasn’t really, because Erwin looked a lot better disheveled as he was. “But, what about… you know?”

 

“We can pick up where we left on when I take you out on the weekend?” it was an open ended statement, but the question in his tone was still there, lingering and honest.

 

It still shocked Eren though, who would have thought he’d be this lucky even after Erwin admitted to noticing him not once, but twice. “You wanna take me out?”

 

Erwin chuckled at his cluelessness, definitely not the person Eren had first thought he was, he was hot _and_ nice. “Obviously.”

 

“A date?” he had to question again.

 

“A date.” Came yet another confirmation.

 

“I look forward to it then.” And this time it was Eren laughing, because Erwin let out this sigh of relief like he thought rejection was real even after what they’d done constituted more than a first date.

 

“Good, now, lets get you back to your friends, I’ll see you out.”

 

All in all he’d spent near on an hour in that interview room with Erwin, but now with his bag over his shoulder he was walking out of the domestic terminal shoulder to shoulder with the hot border control officer who’d all but shepherded him away last time, and the look on Jean’s face as he caught sight of them was one of the best fucking things they’d ever seen in his life.

 

Jaws dropped as they caught Erwin’s not quite as tidy-as-before-hair, the fresh marks on Eren’s neck and his loose walk, it was totally obvious to everyone.

 

Eren ignored them all though as he stopped with Erwin, turning towards him with a smile on both their lips because his friends’ reactions were just too fucking good.

 

Finally feeling a bit shy at last, because even though they’d made out big time and exchanged bodily fluids, well, his anyway, asking for someone’s number was still not his forte. With an awkward scratch of his head, Eren finally managed it, “So, I’ll text you my details?”

 

Erwin simply hummed in contentment, “Sounds good to me.” he said as he fished a card out from his pocket and gave it over in front of Eren’s whole crowd, who were watching like it was a daytime soap at the climax of the season, “I’ll see you on the weekend, Eren.” The intent was there, low and heavy on his ears for him to hear, their promise to continue where they left off, and Erwin had made it plain for all to see. Hot, good with his mouth and a sense of humor. Fucking jack pot.

 

Then, it was just Eren and his friends as Erwin turned with a wink and left, and Erwin definitely would have heard Jean explode and the others whoop, chanting that Eren had scored big time. Connie slapped him on the back, Reiner high fiving him as they moved off, and Mikasa giving him the nod of approval because really, who wouldn’t approve of that?

 

“What the fuck, Eren?!” was all that Jean could sputter.

 

“Thanks, Jean.” Eren teased, “Best bag search ever.”

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can find me on tumblr! [here](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
